villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (Five Nights at Wario's)
Mario is one of the main antagonists of the Five Nights at Wario's series, based off of the Five Night at Freddy's series. He is an evil spirit that wanders around at night at several different locations throughout the game. History Mario and Luigi had arrived at Wario's Fast Food Factory to work there, they eventually heard of Wario's income and were very happy about it. One day a man entered the building in an attempt to steal the secret recipe, he killed the five workers, and killed Mario by chopping off his head. As a result of the curse that Wario accidentally put on the factory, he and his friends became angry spirits roaming the place before being sent back in time by Rosalina to Wario's first cafe before it was shut down. Bruno Gate once again broke into the newly built fast food factory and killed the Mario and his friends in the same way, their souls then went to heaven, as the cursed souls entered their bodies and began scaring people. Mario and the gang kept on terrorizing locations until one night while in Richard McRoy's childhood home he and the others were confronted by Bruno Gate. Gate then apologized for his actions, setting their souls free and breaking the curse forever.. Appearance Mario appears identical to his main series counterpart, except he has no head, although his mustache is still in tact, and his eyes are now glowing white. Behavior Five Nights at Wario's Mario becomes active on Night 4 and onward. At first, the player cannot see him on any camera. He will then appear in Entrance 1, before appearing in the player's desk monitor. Mario passes through his stages on the desk monitor on random Monitor pull ups. He initially appears small on the desk monitor, until his face fills up the screen at which it will flicker. After one or two Monitor pull ups, Mario will appear in The Office. The lights in the room will flicker to indicate his presence. At this point, the player must pull up and back down the Monitor before Mario jumpscares the player. If you do that, Mario will disappear from the room, but he will appear on the desk monitor again to repeat his cycle. Just remember when his jingle plays, he will come up on the next stage the next time you pull down your monitor It's worth noting that Mario will still progress through his stages even if the player doesn't pull up the Monitor for a long period of time, albeit his transition isn't shown. This can make Mario seem able to move straight from his first phase to The Office. Hence, if he pops up on the desk monitor, he will eventually appear in the room despite skipping phases. Mario's jumpscare is him springing at the player with his arms outstretched. Five Nights at Wario's 2 Initially, he won't be encountered or seen in the cameras for the first night. From Night 2-4, he can be seen in the Machinery, but he will not attack the player. From Night 5, he becomes active. He appears in The Office, peeking at the player from the bottom of the room. He has phases like in the previous game, appearing distant at first and becomes closer in time. His music box might play when he does this. He would appear in The Office later, and the player must hide in the Backroom. Five Nights at Wario's 3 Night 4: *If the player hides in the Laundry, he will start in the Bedroom then move to the Living Room 2 then to the Staircase. The player will need to turn on the washing machine, otherwise he will kill the player. *If the player hides in the Playroom, he will appear on the screen, and will make a path to exit the screen. The player must pull up the Monitor if he's in the room. If you don't pull the Monitor up, or if its power runs out while you're winding the camera music box, then he will jumpscare you. *If the player hides in the Hallway, he/she must close the right door if Mario's music box plays in Bedroom 2 or if Mario appears in the hallway itself. Five Nights at Wario's 4 Mario appears on Night 2, but he doesn't appear on any channel. Instead, Mario appears offscreen when the brightness or the power is turned off. He has three stages. He starts far away, looking down. Then he stands up, is closer and is looking straight at the player. His third and final phase consist of him having his arms in front of him, very close of exiting the TV. Once he bypasses that third step, he jumpscares the player, killing him/her in the process. The only way to repel Mario is to go to the Radio Channel and let the music play for a few seconds. This will make him disappear Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Mario becomes active at Night 5. He will be hiding in the Basement, where you will need to watch him very often on cameras. Otherwise, he will exit the room and kill you. He also ignores the effects of the mushrooms found in the Storage. unlike the other games Mario will not go back through his stages making him much more of a threat. Gallery Mario's_Wave.jpg|Mario in the FNaW Night 6 ending screen. Mariooffice.gif|Mario in the FNaW 2 office. Fnaw_3_PR_M5.png|Mario in FNaW 3. Mariostage3.gif|Mario in FNaW 4. 332.png|Mario in FNaW: Origins. Trivia *Mario is similar to Golden Freddy, as both of them are triggered by doing a specific thing. Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vengeful Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Revenge Category:Extremists Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Category:Noncorporeal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Siblings Category:Possessor Category:Possessors Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario villains Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Category:Dark magic Category:Damned Souls Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Nightmare Enducing Villians Category:Fearmongers Category:Telepaths Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Affably Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Perverts Category:Dimwits Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Revived Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Anti-Villain Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Villains who Died with Honor